


Travels of a Painter

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Short Cyril/Ignatz drabbles all written for Ignatz week.
Relationships: Cyril/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ignatz Week 2019





	1. Summer

After the war there was nothing Ignatz wanted more than to travel the world. After being cooped up in his village for so long his excitement to see the world was nearly overflowing. It was a nice addition when Cyril accompanied him, even though he had no reason to.    
  
Maybe it was Ignatz reading into things but he could of sworn Cyril had a small crush on him. That was probably wishful thinking, but it was also cute. Usually he was the one getting sheepish and tumbling over his own words.    
  
So when their journey lead them to the edge of Fodlan Ignatz was quick to take up Petra’s previous offer of seeing Brigid. It truly was a tropical paradise— so many trees and fruits he’s never seen before and so many remarkable craftworks.    
  
However he was unprepared for the heat that hit him. Cyril seemed neutral about it, after all half his life was spent in Almyra, a place filled with plains and where the sun always shone. They have yet to travel there, mainly for Cyril’s disdain of his homeland, but either way Ignatz wasn’t expecting the weather of all things to put a damper on his mood.    
  
It was at Petra’s suggestion that he cool of with a swim.    
  
“No wonder I got a lot of odd looks for my outfit,” Ignatz laughs, brushing off his insecurities in favor of getting cool. At least now it was just him and Cyril. “A-aren’t you going to join me? You must be as warm as I am.”    
  
Cyril was close to him in regards to how much they wore, yet there he stood shifting from one foot to another with a red face. Was he embarrassed to be shirtless..?    
  
“I can’t swim.” Cyril noticeably deflates. Oh,  _ that  _ was the problem. It was understandable, Cyril was never around any bodies of water and even the small pond at the monastery was off limits. Even if it were free to swim in Cyril most likely wouldn’t attempt the fun act. What a busy bee he used to be back then, even now he was always making sure everything was tidy.    
  
“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” By luck Raphael managed to teach him back when they were kids. “Not many know how to anyway. If you’d like I could teach you. What do you say?”    


Cyril is hesitant but soon he sports a smile of his own, tugging at his own clothes. “Well.. You did teach me to paint. It’d be real nice to learn something new from you again.”    
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in the water; Ignatz holding Cyril and praising him each time he succeeded to eventually Cyril being the one to hold on to Ignatz for “non-drowning purposes.”    
  
It’s a cute excuse to keep close to him and Ignatz finds himself not minding one bit. 


	2. Strength

Out of everyone in Claude’s army Ignatz knew he wasn’t the toughest. Physically anyway, he’s sure Raphael could snap him in half if he wanted to. His skills as an archer weren’t as nearly great as Claude’s, but in the end they were enough to help out his friends. 

Strength wasn’t necessarily meant to be physical though. It’s what everyone would assume yes, but after so many years of spending his time feeling shy and insecure Ignatz was mustering up the courage to make a big step. 

“Cyril,” It takes every ounce of him not to trip over his own words.  _ So far so good.  _ “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Months of saving up his money certainly paid off to find the perfect ring for Cyril. The Almyran didn’t like fancy trinkets nor admired jewelry like others, so a simple silver band with an encrusted aquamarine gem would suffice. 

Waiting so long to pop the question was worth it, especially to see the look of surprise shift to pure and utter happiness radiating from Cyril. Moments like these, where he could see Cyril be genuinely happy, were ones to be cherished. 

His face almost hurts from smiling so much, but that doesn’t matter. What  _ does  _ matter is that Cyril is here with him now; arms wrapped around him so tightly that he can’t help but laugh.

“You’re a real charmer, Ignatz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The options for Day 2 were Portrait | Strength and I've pretty much done portrait before so I kinda struggled on "Strength" so pardon this chapter fhdfhj


	3. Autumn

Cyril always thought the monastery was messy— mostly due to careless students and the destruction from the war didn’t help any. But traveling with Ignatz and seeing the world he realized Autumn was the messiest season of all. **  
**

“The leaves just don’t stop,” Cyril sighs, raking his fifth pile. At least the monastery didn’t have this problem. He almost misses the pine trees. “Why do you look so happy about it? It’s a real hassle.” 

No matter how many days, months or years he spends with the painter, Cyril will never truly understand Ignatz. Even now he can’t get a grip on why someone would look at crunchy old leaves in awe. 

“Fall drastically changes the landscape,” Ignatz starts, eyes glancing at the trees. “Remember back then what I told you about a puddle? Nearly all year we see the trees how they are, but now we get to see how just the atmosphere can change one thing. From green to yellow, red and orange.. I think it’s truly remarkable.”

Here Ignatz was spouting off about _ leaves _of all things, but.. Cyril is enamored by his flowery description. Listening to him was like taking a slow sip of warm tea; enjoyable and warm. 

What an odd feeling. 

“Is this your favorite season?” Cyril asks, voice soft and full of curiosity. A painter like Ignatz has all sorts of worldly views he can’t help but wonder.

“I can see why you’d ask that, but spring is actually my favorite season.“ Ignatz smiles so warmly at him that Cyril nearly forgets the decreasing temperature. 

Yet his face always managed to stay so warm. 

“They’re still kinda pesky,” A leaf falling upon his head proves his point. Instead of shaking it off Cyril grabs the leaf and inspects the red and yellow spread across the former green he was used to. “But they are pretty. Like you.”

Here Cyril was, comparing Ignatz yet again to a plant. At least last time it was a flower, but now a leaf? He was getting real weird by the days. But if it meant he got to spend all the time in the world with Ignatz.. 

Then he really doesn’t mind.


	4. Reunited

Five years is a long time.  _ Too long,  _ Cyril thinks. It was tiring spending day after day, night after night trying to find Rhea and the professor, but nothing. If he wasn’t so determined that they were out there he would have kicked the bucket years ago. 

But the monastery was his home. There was no way he was going to abandon it. And all that time spent trying to keep it intact finally paid off. Claude, the  _ professor,  _ and so many former students showed up one day. Going off about winning the war and finding Rhea.. 

It actually warmed his heart. 

One person he actually felt excited to see was Ignatz. Someone who once bugged him about Almyra who ended up being someone Cyril could rely on. Before Shamir taught him the ropes sometimes Ignatz would let him practice archery himself. 

Before he figured out he could see further than most people it was actually nice spending time with the painter. He found himself looking forward to seeing Ignatz every time he’d finish his chores for the day.

So when the time came, when it was just the two of them cleaning rubble Ignatz surprised him with a gentle kiss. It was softer than Cyril ever thought it feels like.

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since we reunited,” Ignatz explains. “I just never found the right moment until now.” 

“Clearing out rubble is the right moment?” Cyril asks incredulously. “You’re pretty strange.” 

But before Ignatz can apologize Cyril kisses him right back. After all it’s like Ignatz said, it’s the perfect moment.

The smile he gets in return is worth disrupting the chores. 


	5. Winter

“Can’t we just go another route?” Cyril huffs out in annoyance. Traveling to Faerghus was Ignatz’s great idea. Cyril of course followed him without question and the traveling experience has been great so far. 

But coming to a winter wonderland is somewhere Cyril preferred to stay far away from. Growing up in Almyra he was used to the hot temperatures, but he’s  _ never  _ had to experience the freezing cold and snow that nearly covered his boots. 

Why did they come this far again?

“We’re almost to the inn, don’t worry.” The only thing he was worried about by now was them getting frostbite. Though it was a pleasant surprise when Ignatz reached out and grabbed his hand. He was colder than Cyril had thought.. 

“Is a painting really worth all this trouble? It’s a real mess out here.” Momentarily Cyril releases Ignatz’s hand to wrap his own scarf around him. It’s messy looking, but Cyril’s satisfied enough to know Ignatz got a bit of warmth. He seriously needed to take better care of himself.. 

At least Cyril was there to pick up the pieces. 

“I think it’s better to experience the atmosphere than hear about it, don’t you think?” Cyril ignores the way his heart warms at the beaming smile Ignatz sends him. 

“You want to experience freezing your feet off?” Cyril scoffs. Seriously, how could Ignatz look so bright in these rough conditions?

“N-not exactly, but the way the snow sparkles and the crunch we hear with every step we take..” He says, a tone Cyril remembers fondly from each time Ignatz would describe scenery to him. “The icicles hanging from the trees look beautiful in the night sky. Like the trees are lighting our way. It’s pretty romantic, in its own way that is.”

Cyril’s mood lifts, if only a little. Icicles are just frozen water and a potential hazard if any were to fall on them, but once again Ignatz has to shine the beauty on it.

Any other complaint on his tongue fades away and he can’t help the small chuckle that escapes and fades into a puff of air. “You’re definitely a weirdo, Ignatz. But you’re my weirdo.”

Much to Cyril’s embarrassment and delight he gets a kiss by the semi compliment. Guess the winter wasn’t the only thing stealing his breath away.


	6. Family

Cyril never had a family. He was a servant back in Almyra, and during his days at the monastery all he had was Lady Rhea. While she could be a mother figure Cyril never saw her as an actual one. By this point in his life he doesn’t have a need for one either.

He had very few friends, ones who stuck around him for reasons unknown and then there was Ignatz. The only person he’s actually come to love who gushes about art and wants nothing more than to travel Fodlan and beyond with him.

Ignatz never talks about his family either. Back during their monastery days all he knew about them was that they were pushing Ignatz towards something he didn’t want to be. A knight who just wanted to paint. 

There was the option to be both, but Ignatz followed through on his own dream. From the rare letters he received his family had no complaints by how much of an income Ignatz was making for himself. 

“You’re doing what you love, I think that’s something you can be really proud of.” Cyril says with the utmost confidence towards Ignatz who was currently hunched over by his recent letter. He always dwelled on them even though he had no reason to do so.

“I can’t help but feel a little guilty is all,” Ignatz admits. “They sent me to the monastery just for me to come out being a traveling artist.” 

“So? You’re doing what you want to do. That’s just how ya are. You don’t have to live your life being miserable,” What was the point of living for some else’s selfish needs? “And you teach me some really interesting stuff about art all the time too! You’re gifted and  _ I’m  _ proud of you.”

While it is embarrassing to admit it’s also worth how Ignatz finally smiles at him. It’s shy and his face is a nice rosy red; just like most of his smiles and it makes Cyril feel better too. He was real cute for an artist.

“You.. Thank you, Cyril. That really means a lot. I’m lucky to have you, you know?” This time Cyril’s the one feeling shy, who ducks his head at the response. “How about we go out for dinner tonight? My treat.” Whenever Ignatz wanted to go out was a good sign. Cyril didn’t like the idea of someone doing something he could easily do; yet hunting was scarce in certain seasons but he gladly accepts the offer. 

“I’m paying for at least half,” Cyril huffs. “And.. I’m lucky to have you too.”


	7. Spring

Months of traveling through rain, snow, wind storms and at one point  _ hail _ , Cyril is more than glad to see spring arrive. It’s the perfect time of year really. Perfect temperature, rain isn’t as frequent, and the land was slowly starting to come back to life. 

It also inspires Ignatz to draw outside more often much to his delight. But instead of immediately painting like Cyril figured he’d do Ignatz suggested they scout for a perfect spot to do so first. 

Well.. Nothing wrong with a walk. Being cramped up all winter  _ did  _ make him feel like he was developing cabin fever. Now they could be free. However the stroll still felt like an excuse for Ignatz to hold his hand while they enjoyed the fresh air and pleasant weather.

Not that Cyril minds of course.

“All the flowers are beginning to bloom,” Ignatz points out happily. “I can’t wait to capture the awakening of spring.”

“Lady Rhea always said this was the season when the Goddess is the happiest,” Cyril was by no means religious or believed in the Goddess, yet he always listened to any tale Rhea liked to share with him. “I can kinda see why. The flowers are coming back to life, animals are comin’ out too, daylight last longer..” 

“What are you starin’ at?” Ignatz is oddly quiet but the grin on his face makes Cyril feel a tad uneasy. Was it something he said? 

“That’s the first time I ever heard you talk so happily about the scenery is all,” Ignatz admits; his grin turning into a sheepish smile. “Is spring your favorite season too?” 

Now that he thought about it.. Of all the seasons they had to endure spring was the most peaceful. Everything felt so gentle and calming. Like Ignatz. 

“I guess so,” He slightly shrugs. “But I only love it because it reminds me of you.” Sometimes Ignatz could get him to say the most embarrassing things, even though Ignatz appeared more flustered than he felt. 

“I can’t argue with that reasoning.”

“Why would you anyway?” They both share a small laugh, swinging their hands as they walked along the damp grassy walkway. Ignatz nearly toppled over when he saw a doe and her fawns run across the plains without a care in the world. 

Cyril can’t help the smile that blooms on his face as he holds onto Ignatz and watches them go by. 

Yeah, spring was  _ definitely  _ his favorite season.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad Ignatz is getting his own week and wanted to contribute! All of these are going to be /very/ short, but it's the thought that counts, right? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
